George Tarleton (Earth-TRN517)
, , Summoner; formerly Elders of the Universe | Relatives = Goldpool (creation) | Universe = Earth-TRN517 | BaseOfOperations = Battlerealm | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Leader of A.I.M.; formerly A.I.M. scientist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kabam | First = Marvel Contest of Champions (April 6, 2016) | Overview = M.O.D.O.K. is one of the many Champions at the Summoners' disposal in the Contest of Champions held in the Battlerealm. | HistoryText = Contest of Champions Unlike the other villains captured by the Collector, M.O.D.O.K. was rejected and locked away in a different section of Battlerealm. M.O.D.O.K., Mo' Problems Once he managed to escape the ISO-8 Crystal he was encased within, M.O.D.O.K. kidnapped a Summomer to help him build an army of the other rejected Champions of Battlerealm in order to take revenge on the Collector. But when the Collector took notice of his effort, M.O.D.O.K. was offered a place by his side as the Collector thought he could use M.O.D.O.K. to improve the Contest, and he accepted. Terrigenocide M.O.D.O.K. unleashed a Juggernaut upon the X-Men when they tried to convince Magneto from giving up their idea of stealing the Black Orchid. M.O.D.O.K. intercepted Magneto's team and commanded his Champions (one of them being a modified Vision) to fight them in order to prevent them from finding the Black Orchid again. However, due to the Summoner's interference, M.O.D.O.K. and his Champions were defeated. Hotel M.O.D.O.K. Inspired by the Champions he encountered after escaping from his ISO-8 Crystal, who were all alternate versions of known Champions with different powersets, M.O.D.O.K. decided to "mash together" some participants of the Contest of Champions, ending up creating a new batch of Champions. Masacre and the Mercs for Money Without the Grandmaster acting as his benefactor, M.O.D.O.K. struck up a deal with the Black-ISO Mafia in which he would create an army of unstoppable soldiers for them in exchange for help to keep his lab running. Intending to create golden clones of Deadpool through alchemy to compose said army, M.O.D.O.K. set up a lab in the Gold Realm, a section of Battlerealm abundant in gold, while members of the Black-ISO Mafia went after Deadpool. They, however, ended up capturing Masacre instead. Unaware that the copycat didn't have any of the powers the real Deadpool had, M.O.D.O.K. went on with the plan anyway. As he prepared the concoction for the creation of what would be the first of the golden soldiers, the Summoner invaded the Gold Realm with Deadpool, Domino, and the Avengers Unity Team to rescue Masacre. With time running short, M.O.D.O.K. threw Masacre inside the concoction. Deadpool tried to save Masacre, but ended up falling into the mixture as well, resulting in the creation of Goldpool. The whole operation was ultimately dismantled. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of his Earth-616 counterpart. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Doomsday Chair | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = General references * Marvel Contest of Champions }} Category:2016 Character Debuts